Various specific types and designs of bedclothes, commonly including various covering (as sheets, comforters, bed skirts, pillow cases) used on a bed, are known to those skilled in the art. However, it is often the case that when in use these bedclothes slip off of the bed resulting in a chilling of the user, or when not in use once these items have slipped off of the bed there are additional challenges necessary to re-make the bed. When using typical bedclothes, each separate piece is put on the bed one at a time.
Bed covering designs and arrangements in common use have remained largely unchanged for many years, and generally involve the use of a bottom sheet to cover the mattress, a top sheet to cover a sleeper lying on the bottom sheet, and additional blankets or coverings placed above the top sheet when needed or desired. Fitted bottom sheets, with a pocket at each corner to fit around and under the mattress, have been known for some time and have become the conventional design because they are easily installed and removed, and because they stay in place much more reliably than flat sheets. In the conventional approach, however, separate flat top sheet have continued to be the norm, despite disadvantages and problems with their use. Those disadvantages and problems include difficulty in properly aligning the top sheet on the mattress; difficulty in tucking the ends and edges of the top sheet under the mattress, especially when the bed is placed with one side against a wall or access to one side is otherwise obstructed; and difficulty in maintaining the position and attachment of the top sheet during use.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art and the conflicting criteria of typical users.